


Lavellan Is a Lightweight

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Smut, leliana is only mentioned breifly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan is a lightweight, Dorian finds it adorable. Also, Lavellan’s in denial. </p><p>My headcanon Lavellan is the type of drunk who refuses to believe he’s drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavellan Is a Lightweight

Lavellan sat in front of his desk, which at the moment was piled high with paperwork. Some reports from his advisors, and others letters from nobles. Now he was wishing he hadn’t been away for so long. He’d already been at this for three hours, and he wasn’t even half way done with them. His hand was starting to hurt and he set his quill down, taking a short break. He leaned back in his chair and raised his arms above his head to stretch.

He heard his door open and turned to see Dorian. He was carrying a tray with some bread, a bowl of stew from the kitchen, and a bottle of what appeared to be a wine of some sort.  Lavellan arched an eyebrow as he looked up at Dorian. “What is this, exactly?” He asked. Dorian didn’t seem to be in a very good mood. He was glaring at him.

“You missed dinner, _again_.” Dorian said, looking at the state of Lavellan’s desk, which didn’t have any room for him to set the tray down. He turned and walked over to Lavellan’s bed and set the tray down along with the bottle. “Come over here, you need to eat.” He said, there was a sternness in his voice that made it sound like more of a command than a request, then again, Dorian always seemed to get a bit testy when he was worried about Lavellan.

Lavellan smiled softly and got up. He didn’t try to make an excuse for missing dinner, since he was pretty sure Dorian already knew what he was going to say. Instead he just kissed Dorian sweetly. “I promise I won’t skip meals again, and thank you.” He said softly.

Dorian’s mood seemed to change as Lavellan moved to sit down on the bed and started eating a piece of the bread. “You know you make it very difficult to stay mad at you.” Dorian said, picking up the wine bottle and sitting next to Lavellan. He opened the bottle and took a sip from it. He uttered a small noise of disgust. “ _Orlesian.”_ Dorian muttered.

“I can ask Leliana to try and find some Tevinter wines for you later.” Lavellan said. He moved the tray onto his lap and started eating the stew. It wasn’t the most flavorful, but it was warm and filling.

 

“You know I don’t like asking things like that from you.” Dorian said, looking at Lavellan.

 

“You’re not asking, I’m offering.” Lavellan replied.

 

Dorian rolled his eyes. “You’re insufferable.” He muttered, and took another sip of the wine.

 

Lavellan grinned. “No arguments here.” He said softly.

 

Dorian chuckled.

 

Dorian had finished the bottle of wine before Lavellan had finished eating, and decided to look around the Lavellan’s quarters. He knew that one of Lavellan’s side rooms lead to a ladder that went up to the muralon the wall, but he did wonder what was in the other room. Dorian decided there was no harm in looking and decided to check it out, finding some very large kegs stored in there.

Lavellan had noticed Dorian wander into his side room. After he finished eating he set the tray down on the floor and stood up to go see what he was up to. Dorian glanced back at him when Lavellan walked in, and then turned back to look at the kegs. 

 

“What are these filled with?” Dorian asked.

   
“Ferelden beer, I think.” Lavellan replied.

  
“They look untouched.” Dorian remarked.

 

“That’s because I haven’t touched them.” Lavellan retorted, folding his arms.

 

“Now I know Ferelden beer is in way _a good drink,_ but this just seems like a waste.” Dorian said, looking back at Lavellan.

 

“Perhaps...” Lavellan admitted, thinking it over. “Would you like to help remedy that with me?” He asked.

 

“You want _me_ to drink this Southern slosh?” Dorian said, with a dramatic wave of his hands. “Oh the things I do for you.”

 

Lavellan rolled his eyes. He knew that Dorian actually enjoyed Ferelden beer, but he also knew that he didn’t like admitting it, plus he liked watching Dorian when he acted overly dramatic. Lavellan went and got two mugs off of his desk, and brought them back. He opened one of the kegs and filled them up, handing one to Dorian. Dorian grinned and took the cup.

Lavellan walked back out and sat on the edge of his bed, taking a sip of his beer. Dorian followed behind him, sitting down next to Lavellan, who leaned over to peck Dorian's cheek. "How is it?" He asked.

 

Dorian took a sip of his drink. "Dreadful." He said, before taking another sip of it.

 

Lavellan chuckled and took another sip of his own drink. He preferred to take his time when he drank, unlike Dorian, who was halfway through his second mug when Lavellan had just finished his first. He moved to get his second mug and sat back down next to Dorian.

 

Dorian looked over at Lavellan. “You know, I didn’t think you drank.” He conceded. He’d never seen Lavellan drinking at the tavern before. The only time he had seen him there was whenever Lavellan had gone to talk to Iron bull, Sera, or Cole, but he never stayed to order a drink.

  
“I don’t normally.” Lavellan admitted, looking at Dorian.

   
“May I ask why?” Dorian inquired.

  
“There’s no special reason.” Lavellan explained. “I’m just usually busy, and I don’t really like the loud celebrations and sounds that usually come with drinking. Or at least drinking at the tavern.”

 

“No drinking with your clan?” Dorian asked.

 

“I was almost always with the keeper, and I preferred studying to drinking with the other members of my clan.” He replied. The hunters in his clan where usually loud and boisterous whenever they drank, especially if it involved some sort of celebration.

 

“But you drink in private?” Dorian questioned.

 

“Not usually, but I’ve had a drink before.” Lavellan stated.

 

“ _A_ _drink_ , you usually drink just one?” Dorian asked.

 

“Usually, yes.” Lavellan said. “Why?”

 

Dorian had a wry grin on his face and arched one of his eyebrows. “You’ve never been drunk before, have you?”

 

“No. I haven’t.” Lavellan replied, folding his arms. He didn’t understand why Dorian looked so smug.

 

Dorian smirked. “ _You’re a light weight_.”

 

“I’m a what?” Lavellan asked.

 

“A light weight. You can’t handle your drinks. One strong one and you’d already be wasted.” Dorian teased. “You probably couldn’t handle more than three of these.” He remarked, holding up his mug.

 

“You’ve had three and a bottle of wine and you seem just fine, why would I be drunk after my third drink?” Lavellan questioned.

 

“Because I’ve built up a tolerance for the stuff, and you haven’t. If you don’t believe me just finish your drink.” Dorian retorted

 

Lavellan gave him a skeptical look, and finished his second drink. As he did he could feel his cheeks flush, and his head felt a little dizzy.

 

Dorian chuckled. “ _See_ , you’re already tipsy.”

 

“I am not.” Lavellan protested, folding his arms. He figured he was probably just lightheaded from of his lack of sleep.

 

Dorian smiled and cupped Lavellan’s cheek, pulling him into a kiss. After a moment he pulled back and looked at Lavellan. “There’s nothing wrong with being a lightweight.” Dorian replied.

 

“That might be true, but I still don’t think I’m a light weight.” Lavellan said.

 

Dorian chuckled. “And why is that?”

 

“ _Because I’m not drunk_.” Lavellan emphasized.

 

“Maybe not yet, _but you will be_ if you have another drink.” Dorian teased.

 

“Is that so?” Lavellan contended.

 

“Yes, it is Amatus.” Dorian continued. “And unless you want a headache tomorrow, you should stop.”

  
“I think I can handle one more drink.” Lavellan maintained.

 

“I won’t stop you, but I still don’t think you should.” Dorian replied.

 

Lavellan ignored Dorian’s warnings and got another drink. He found it a little difficult to keep his balance when he walked. He almost spilled his drink.

 

Lavellan stood up and got his third drink, then sat down next to Dorian, who seemed to be more interested in watching Lavellan drink than he did finishing his own mug. Lavellan was still slightly annoyed by Dorian’s accusation. He was not a lightweight. He finished his mug quickly, which probably wasn’t the best idea. Now he definitely felt dizzy, but he decided that was from drinking to quickly, and had nothing to do with being drunk.

“How are you feeling?” Dorian asked, giving Lavellan a knowing look.

“Perfectly fine.” Lavellan stated.

Lavellan set his mug down beside the tray.

“You don’t want another?” Dorian asked.

“Not at the moment.” Lavellan replied.

 He was starting to feel uncomfortably warm, Lavellan assumed that was just because of how warm the fireplace made the room. He moved to take his boots off and started undoing his tunic. He tugged it off and tossed it unceremoniously onto the floor. He stood up to take his pants off, though the sudden movement made him feel disorientated and he started to lose his balance. He stumbled a bit and was caught by Dorian when he looked like he would fall. Lavellan held onto him to steady himself, before looking up to see Dorian’s smirk.

 

“Dizzy?” He asked.

  
“I’m fine.” Lavellan insisted.

 

“And the sudden need to undress?” Dorian questioned.

 

Lavellan felt blushed and averted his eyes from Dorian. “It’s warm in here.”

 

“Then allow me to help.” Dorian said before gently pushing Lavellan back onto the bed and undoing his pants, tugging them off along with Lavellan’s small clothes and tossing them on the floor. He moved on top of Lavellan, pinning him to the bed and kissing him. The kiss was rough and needy. When the kiss was broken, Lavellan looked up at Dorian. “You’re too dressed for this.” He mumbled.

Dorian chuckled and moved off of Lavellan. “I’ll remedy that.” He said before he started to unfasten his own outfit, making a show of each piece he took off. Once he was finished undressing he moved back on top of Lavellan and ground his hips against Lavellan’s, which elicited a moan from Lavellan.

Dorian moved to capture Lavellan’s lips in another rough kiss and he grinded against Lavellan. Lavellan wrapped his arms around Dorian’s neck and pulling Dorian closer as they kissed. When their lips parted, both panted for air. Dorian moved to kiss Lavellan’s neck, marking the elf’s skin.  Dorian smirked against his skin as heard Lavellan curse under his breath before eliciting another moan from him.

Dorian trailed kisses down Lavellan’s neck to his chest, and then trailed soft kisses over his stomach until he had reached Lavellan’s cock, which was already half hard and needy.

Dorian kissed Lavellan’s inner thigh, and then moved to tease the tip of the elf’s cock, licking it and sucking on it, eliciting a loud moan from Lavellan. Dorian held Lavellan’s hips down, and gave Lavellan’s cock a long lick, before starting to take him into his mouth. After Dorian relaxed his throat, he moved to take more of Lavellan into his mouth, licking and sucking Lavellan’s cock.

When he could feel Lavellan getting close, he desided to tease the elf a little more, and pulled his head back, releasing Lavellan’s cock and moving to kiss Lavellan’s inner thigh.

 

“Dorian-” Lavellan whined.

 

“Yes?” Dorian replied innocently.

 

“ _Creators_ , Dorian. Please.” Lavellan begged.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Dorian questioned. “Please be specific or I won’t be sure what you mean.”

 

“ _Fenedhis_ , Dorian. I want you to suck me off.” Lavellan pleaded.

 

“You’re much more honest when you’re drunk.” Dorian commented.

  
“I’m not drunk.” Lavellan maintained.

 

“ _Yes, you are_.” Dorian retorted.

 

Before Lavellan could respond Dorian had taken him into his mouth again. “ _Fenedhis lasa_.” Lavellan moaned and leaned his head back against the bed.

Lavellan could feel himself nearing his climax. “ _Creators_ , _please don’t stop_.” Lavellan begged. Dorian quickened his pace and it wasn’t long before he was swallowing Lavellan’s seed.

 

After Lavellan had taken a moment to rest and catch his breath, he moved to kiss Dorian sweetly. “ _Ma vhenan_.” He said softly.

Lavellan moved his hand down to stroke Dorian’s cock, eliciting a moan from Dorian. He moved down to lick Dorian’s cock from base to the tip before taking him into his mouth. He used his hands to stroke what he couldn’t fit.

“ _Fasta vass_.” Dorian cursed. He was using all of the self-control he had to stop himself from bucking his hips.

Lavellan waited until his throat was relaxed before trying to take more of Dorian into his mouth and eventually took all of him into his mouth.

“ _Festis bei umo canavarum_.” Dorian muttered as he felt himself nearing his own climax. Lavellan lightly rubbed Dorian’s hips, and Dorian began bucking his hips into Lavellan’s mouth until he came. Lavellan swallowed and smiled as he watched Dorian catch his breath, resting against the bed.

Lavellan moved up and wrapped his arms around Dorian, resting his head against Dorian’s chest.

 

Dorian smiled and ran his fingers through Lavellan’s hair. “Now I’m curious just how many drinks it would take to make you drunk if you had something stronger.” He remarked.

 

Lavellan just rolled his eyes in response. He wasn’t drunk. 


End file.
